Shere and Xiao
'Shere and Xiao '''are space policeman and the secondary tritagonists in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Black Lion franchise. Background Shere and Xiao both come from a poor background. They were both to parents of their species. Apparently, they wanted nothing to do with their sons, Shere and Xiao's parents threw them into the void of space with no air helmets, hoping they would die. They were saved by Commander Vulcan who kindly took them in and raised them as their adoptive sons. Despite becoming space policeman, they would let their cruel upbringing scar them for life. They would treat the space creatures that they convicted with no love since they weren't loved. Personality Shere and Xiao were portrayed as extremely angry, ruthless, destructive, abusive, and reckless. They showed no mercy towards the criminals or speeders they encountered. Some of them don't mean to break the law and when they try to explain, Shere and Xiao immediately convicted them a lifetime imprisonment when they didn't let the criminal or speeder hear their part of the story. Shere and Xiao are only doing this out of extreme sadness. The duo just wanted to be loved when no one (except Commander Vulcan) loved them. They actually wanted a friend who could comfort them. What caused Shere and Xiao to become extremely angry and violent was their own insecurities. They were afraid that no matter how many people they save, they won't be appreciated or loved. They strongly dislike having their tattoos which foreshadow their pasts being exposed to a crowd, it makes them feel embarrassed. Shere and Xiao were briefly narcissistic as demonstrated as they were above Isidore's shell and referred themselves as "the brave and handsome policeman." But they were still brave enough to rescue Matthew when he was in the clutches of Isidore. After Isidore's death, Shere and Xiao were amazed by Matthew's cleverness and bravery that they dropped their brief interaction with him and became friends with him. Matthew's kindness and sympathy are what gave Shere and Xiao a change of heart. For the remainder of the episode, Shere and Xiao were calm, kind, brotherly, and fun-loving. They became merciful policeman and let the criminals or speeders hear their side of the story before they falsely convict them for a life imprisonment. Physical appearance Shere and Xiao are a tiger and panda wearing white armor. Under their space suits show tattoos that foreshadows their backstory. Shere is a tiger and Xiao is a panda. Appearances The Space Adventure Years after being abandoned by their unknown parents and adopted and raised by Commander Vulcan, Shere and Xiao were trained to become space policeman. Due to their scarring backstory, Shere and Xiao were ruthless and destructive policeman who showed no mercy towards criminals and space policeman. The space policemen's primary goal was to appreciated and loved for their heroism. After the Wooten Gang met Urfo, they decided to go into space and rescue their father, Astro from the tyrannical Turmoil. The gang blasted into space by using the space cruiser. Archibald wanted the ship to go faster but Matthew and Rebecca didn't want to break any space laws but he doubted that. He turned the speed up and they blasted past Shere and Xiao were awoken by the revving engine of the space cruiser. They chased the gang on the space motorcycles. Matthew sent up a flare that said we're friends to avoid any confrontation but the angry policeman decided to use force. After hitting the space cruiser, Matthew and the gang decided to use force too. Shere and Xiao used their electric net to capture the gang but they used a megavolt of electricity to blast themselves away from Shere and Xiao. The gang was blasted all the way to the Nebula. Shere was about to shoot the gang down by using his laser pistol but Xiao placed it down and told him, that they'll get the gang especially Matthew. When Matthew was going to be devoured by Isidore, the gang sat in the stadium's seats and Shere and Xiao were seen in the arena. They unintentionally sat next to Metal Matthew and the gang. They didn't know that they were sitting next to Charles and the others until Robo dropped his chew toy and rolled towards them. They were about to arrest them but after learning a little bit of Matthew's past. That's when Shere and Xiao decided to drop the punishment in order to rescue Matthew from being eaten by Isidore. They were able to sneak onto Isidore's shell and they were going to fire their laser pistols at him but Isidore placed Matthew in a small cage and then he brutally attacked Shere and Xiao. While sadistically attacking them, Isidore opened the back of their spacesuits which revealed two large tattoos that showed a foreshadowing of their past. After having their tattoos exposed, Shere and Xiao were too embarrassed to fight anymore. They gave Isidore to perfect opportunity to eliminate the two space policemen. Before Isidore could devour the space policeman, Matthew distracted Isidore with a phony duplicate of his golden phone case. He grabbed the sword from Isidore's shell and was about to make an escape with Shere and Xiao. After realizing that he's been tricked, he angrily ran towards Matthew where he was going to kill him but he slid under Isidore and the space crab fell off the arena to his death. Shere and Xiao were both stunned by Matthew cleverly tricking and defeating Isidore that they lifted him to show the crowd that he's the winner. Unfortunately, Turmoil ordered her guards to lock up the trio in the dungeon and have Saros and Apollo execute them. While the trio was stuck in the dungeon, Shere and Xiao thought that Matthew was going to attack them but instead he warmly gave them a hug as thanks for helping him defeat Isidore. Matthew asked Shere and Xiao about the tattoos on the back and what they mean. Shere and Xiao revealed their scarring backstory to Matthew and he felt sorry for them. They told Matthew that they wanted to be appreciated and loved and Matthew said that he loves and appreciates them for helping him defeat Isidore. The gang freed Matthew, Shere, and Xiao, they upgraded the space cruiser and they headed towards the launch bay to stop Turmoil and her invaders from invading and destroying Earth. Before the gang could leave the Nebula, Turmoil stopped them and taunted them about how weak their ship is. Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania defected from Turmoil to join Matthew's side. The gang got aboard the space cruiser to stop Turmoil. By using a phasoid cannon, they were able to defeat Turmoil and her army. Commander Vulcan teleported the gang into his ship. He gave Matthew a medal for saving the galaxy from Turmoil's tyranny. Vulcan promised to grant Matthew any requests and one of his requests was to make Shere and Xiao, his partners. That made them very happy and they subsequently went to Matthew's party. The Black Lion Shere and Xiao will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Trivia * The name Shere comes from Shere Khan from the Jungle Book and Xiao comes from Xiao Po from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Character pairs Category:Police officers Category:Tigers Category:Pandas Category:Siblings Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Character groups Category:Orphans Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral characters